Silly
by OwlBeWritingYouFrequently
Summary: Oh love, oh love, stop making a fool of me. A Royai oneshot inspired by Deniece Williams' song, Silly


**Author's note: I have yet to write anymore at this current point in time for my other 2 stories Mutual and Dreamscape. So here's this instead. It was heavily inspired by the song Silly by Deniece Williams which has been on repeat for quite a while now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, nor do I own the wonderful song by Deniece Williams that has inspired this piece. **

Nothing could taste better than a glass of red wine after a long day of work. Especially when the person who had captured your affections seemed to be toying with your feelings. Riza had come in loud and abruptly, clearly frustrated. Hayate greeted her with caution, but she merely passed by him in a hurry to the bedroom. He watched her from the doorway, head tilted, as she changed out of her work clothes. She didn't even bother to fold her uniform.

As she came barreling toward the door, Hayate scampered away, choosing to sit by the couch and watch his disturbed owner. Riza went to the kitchen, opened up a cabinet and took out a wine bottle and a glass. She popped the cork out and it landed under the table. She filled the glass to the brim and turned around the lean on the counter, bottle still in hand. Riza took a sip and sank to the floor. Hayate came a little closer and sniffed. Riza took another sip. She stared at the flowers on her table, mind wandering off. He whined, bringing her out of her trance. She looked at the dog, her usual gentleness settling in her eyes.

"Sorry, boy. Rough day today," she said. He came closer and sat down in front of her. "Silly of me; I'm such a fool." She looked down at the glass of wine. Hayate pawed at her leg. Glancing back up at him, she smiled.

"You're the only man I need," she said quietly, reaching out to scratch him behind the ear. Hayate's tail thumped on the floor. Just then, the phone rang. Riza stared at it from the floor, smile gone. There was only one person who ever called her and she sure as hell didn't want to talk to him right now. Who did he think he was anyway? After everything Riza had done for him – and truly it had all been for him out of love – he only played her like a fool. She'd never expected anything in return from him. But to be teased in the most subtle of ways; to be tested, as it would seem; to see if she was jealous ever. That was just cruel. And that had been the reason why she'd come home in such frustration.

"Of all the assholes I had to fall for," she murmured, half to Hayate, half to herself. She recalled to the exact moment in her day that had upset her so. It had all started with that damn hairclip. The stupid thing had broken midway through the morning, so she'd had to wear her hair down. And of course the Colonel noticed. He'd eyed her from his desk, eyes peaking out from the stack of papers that he should have been reading. Riza was too busy actually doing her paperwork to notice. He cleared his throat and shuffled the papers around.

"Lieutenant," he said, standing up. Riza looked up from her desk.

"Sir?" she replied. The Colonel strolled over to stand in front of her desk. He leaned down slightly and took a few strands of her loose hair between his fingers.

"You should wear your hair down more often," he said. Riza blushed. She dared not look into his eyes.

"Uh, yes, thank you, Sir. I shall try," she managed to blurt out. The Colonel chuckled and released her hair from his grasp. He then turned around and left the office. Riza returned her eyes to the paperwork, a small smile gracing her face. This, of course, had not been the problem. The problem was when she was leaving to go home. She'd gathered up her belongings and stepped out into the hallway only to see the Colonel doing the very same thing to one of the secretary girls. His fingers ran through the ends of her hair while she in turn giggled like a schoolgirl. Riza felt absolutely infuriated, and rightfully so. She cursed him under her breath. She squared her shoulders and stomped down the hall.

"See you tomorrow, Lieutenant," Roy said when she was close enough. Riza completely ignored him and hurried out of the building. And now here she was on the floor with her faithful dog and a bottle of wine. She took a few more sips from her glass. She knew that she shouldn't let a man toy with her like that, but she was in way too deep to pull herself away from him.

"Silly of me," she muttered.

* * *

The next day Riza went in as if nothing had even happened. There was no way she was going to let Roy know how affected she was by his actions on the previous day – though she'd scolded herself because he probably knew from her blushing and dramatic exit. But that did not mean she couldn't pretend that all was normal. She came into the office as usual, put the appropriate paperwork on the Colonel's desk, and sat herself down at her own desk for the day ahead. But of course, there had to be a hitch for her supposed normal day of work: a flower. There, upon her desktop, was a single white jasmine. She picked it up to smell it.

"Damn you, Colonel Mustang," she cursed. So he'd most definitely noticed her – obvious, really – anger. No matter what he did to her, he always seemed to make it up to her with some small act of kindness. And she'd forgive him. This time, she'd decided, she wouldn't do that, not just yet anyway. For now she would let the flower slide, leaving it on her desk for all to admire. But as soon as she got home, she would burn it.

"God knows I love that man," she said to herself, twirling the flower between her fingers. "Silly of me, really."

**Well, there it is. Thanks for reading. Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always appreciated if you feel so compelled. I will say that this is not my best piece of work but I'm way too lazy to go back and try to improve the writing. So, sorry about that, but again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
